


Es hat nicht funktioniert, John!

by DieLadi



Series: Die "Funktioniert"- Reihe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Diese Story ist als Fortsetzung des Oneshots "Hosen" zu verstehen, den sollte man also vorher gelesen haben. Es geht darum, wie John sich abmüht, Sherlock ein wenig das Verstehen der sozialen Interaktionen seiner Mitmenschen beizubringen. Und Sherlock sich abmüht, zu lernen. Und dabei manchmal ungewöhnliche Wege geht. // Im übrigen ist diese Story nicht staffelbezogen und sicher auch ein wenig AU. Ich nehme zwar die Figuren der BBC Story, verfahre ansonsten aber nach dem Pipi Langstrumpf Prinzip: Ich mache mir die Welt, widdewiddewie sie mir gefällt. ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

"Es hat nicht funktioniert," sagte Sherlock, und dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Johns Lippen.  
"Was hat nicht funktioniert?" nuschelte John.  
Sherlock löste ihre Lippen wieder voneinander, hielt John aber weiterhin im Arm.  
"John," sagte er langsam, als müsse er sich seine Worte genau überlegen.  
"John, ich bin ja nun ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath."  
"Nun, ich bezweifle das..." knurrte John. Sherlock fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
"Jedenfalls wissen wir beide, dass ich im Umgang mit sozialen Normen nicht sonderlich geschickt bin."  
"In der Tat, Sherlock, in der Tat."  
"Und nun bist du ja nunmal derjenige, der versucht, mir die Normen des sozialen Miteinanders näher zu bringen."  
John seufzte. So war es, und es war kein leichter Job. Es war ja nicht so, daß Sherlock sich nicht alle Mühe gab. Denn daß seine Bemühungen ihm halfen, John glücklich zu machen, das hatte er begriffen.  
Und wenn es in dem ganzen Wirrwarr der zwischenmenschlichen Dinge etwas gab, das er verstanden hatte und das ihm wichtig war, dann war es, John glücklich zu machen.

"Und eines der Dinge, die du mir beizubringen versucht hast, ist, dass man gewisse private Dinge nicht in der Öffentlichkeit bespricht, richtig?"  
"Ja, das trifft zu, Sherlock."  
"Und wenn ich das richtig beurteile, würdest du sagen, dass diese Eingangstreppe im Hause Holmes-Lestrade, auf der wir gerade stehen, auch in die Kategorie 'Öffentlichkeit' gehört, John?"  
"Nun, das kommt darauf an, wie privat diese Dinge sind."  
"Sehr privat. Du würdest sie wahrscheinlich als intim bezeichnen."  
"Dann hast du das ganz richtig erkannt. Für etwas intimes ist selbst die Treppe im Hause unserer beiden Schwager zu sehr öffentlich." 

Sherlock drehte sich um und strebte zur Tür, um das Haus zu verlassen.   
John hielt ihn zurück.  
"Mein Lieber, wir sollten uns verabschieden und nicht einfach so davonstürmen. Ausserdem möchte ich mich bei den beiden fürs zuhören bedanken."  
"Oh."

Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppe nach oben, wo noch immer Greg und Mycroft standen, die den Disput amüsiert verfolgt hatten.  
"Danke fürs zuhören," sagte John und gab beiden die Hand.  
"Kein Problem," sagte Greg, "ist gern geschehen."  
Er grinste.  
"Immerhin hast du mir einen Gewinn von 5 Pfund eingebracht."  
Mycroft stieß seinen Mann mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, grinste aber ebenfalls.

Also machten sich John und Sherlock auf den Weg nach Hause, in die Bakerstreet 221 B.   
Sherlock hatte es eilig. Er schien das, was er John zu erzählen hatte, gerne loswerden zu wollen. Trotzdem hielt er sich zurück, selbst im Taxi schwieg er und lauschte Johns Plaudereien. Auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

Zuhause angekommen, machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.  
John bestand darauf, erst einmal eine Kanne Tee zuzubereiten, bevor sie redeten. Sherlock nahm ihm diese Arbeit ab. John freute sich darüber.  
Ja, man konnte nicht bestreiten, daß Sherlock immer häufiger Dinge tat, von denen er glaubte, sie würden John erfreuen.  
Als der Tee eingegossen war, sagte John:  
"Nun, was war es, was du mit mir besprechen möchtest?"  
"John, es hat nicht funktioniert."  
"Was hat nicht funktioniert? Sherlock, ich kann dir gerade nicht folgen."

Sherlock holte tief Luft.  
"Also, John, ich weiß, ich habe dich ziemlich geärgert vorhin. Mit meinen Eltern, im Restaurant. Hab dich gereizt auf eine Weise, die du normalerweise durchaus magst, die du aber wegen des Umfeldes als unangebracht empfandest."  
John stöhnte genervt.  
"Oh verdammt, ja."  
"In gewisser Weise habe ich damit sogar mein Ziel erreicht. Wir haben das unsägliche Gespräch mit meinen Eltern verlassen, und sind nach Hause gefahren, wo wir uns geliebt haben. Nun, John, du warst zwar ein wenig grob..."  
"Ja, und das tut mir leid."  
"Nein, John, nicht entschuldigen. Dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit, denn es hat mir gefallen."  
John schluckte. Das war neu. Und es verwirrte ihn.   
Doch Sherlock sprach weiter.  
"Dennoch hat das wohl nicht ausgereicht, um deinen Zorn auf mich zu besänftigen, und daher hast du deinen Gürtel zur Hand genommen und..."  
Er suchte nach der richtigen Bezeichnung.  
"...nun, du würdest es wohl so ausdrücken: du hast mir den Hintern versohlt." 

John wurde knallrot vor Scham.  
"Ehrlich, Sherlock, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so die Contenance verloren habe."  
"Nein, John, du entschuldigst dich schon wieder an der falschen Stelle. Lass es mich erklären, ja?"   
John seufzte und nickte.  
"Gut. Also, John, du hast das getan, um mich zu bestrafen, richtig?"  
"Ja..."  
"Gut. Also...man bestraft ein bestimmtes Verhalten, weil man sich erhofft, daß die betreffende Person, um eine erneute Bestrafung zu vermeiden, dass entsprechende Verhalten vermeidet. Und diese Verhaltenskorrektur ist das erwünschte Ergebnis. Das ist logisch."  
Er sah John fragend an.   
Der nickte abermals. So wie Sherlock das erklärte, so wie es für ihn eben erfassbar war, also mit Logik, passte es für John nicht zu den heftigen Gefühlen, die an dieser Situation beteiligt gewesen waren. Aber so war sein Verlobter eben.  
"Und genau das hat nun nicht funktioniert," riß der ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

John schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sherlock, ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden, was du mir damit klarmachen willst."  
"Nun John, genau das ist eben nicht geschehen. Ich habe keinen Anreiz bekommen, ein solches Verhalten in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Weil mir...diese Bestrafung gefallen hat. Irgendwie, auf eine mir selbst nicht verständliche Weise hat es angenehme erotische Empfindungen in mir ausgelöst."

Jetzt verschluckte John sich an seinem Tee.  
Okay. Das musste er jetzt erst mal verdauen.

"Also wie ich das sehe, John, stellen sich nun zwei Probleme dar. Erstens wirst du eine andere Art der Strafe für mich finden müssen, wenn dieses System der Verhaltenskorrektur effektiv sein soll."

John machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm klarzumachen, daß er das keinesfalls vorhatte, dass das ganze ein Ausrutscher gewesen war, der ihm leid tat... Er würde es nicht verstehen, da er das, was geschehen war, bereits als logische Abfolge von Handlungen abgespeichert hatte, und gegen Logik kam man bei ihm eben nicht an.

"Und das zweite Problem ist, dass ich es gerne verstehen möchte. Und daher bitte ich dich, diese Sache zu wiederholen. Damit ich herausfinden kann, was es ist, das diese Empfindungen in mir hervorruft."  
Jetzt war es mit Johns Seelenruhe endgültig vorbei. Laut klirrend stellte er die Tasse auf den Tisch und wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen, als Sherlocks Handy klingelte und ihn einer Antwort enthob.


	2. Chapter 2

John war dankbar für das Handyklingeln, denn das gab ihm Zeit, über diese Sache nachzudenken.  
„Es ist Greg! Ein neuer Fall, er braucht meine Unterstützung! Eine Tote im King`s Park! Komm, John, wir müssen los!“  
Und noch im Sprechen hatte Sherlock sich seine Mantel übergeworfen.  
„Ach und John... lass uns später noch mal über das Thema von eben sprechen, ja? Es ist wichtig.“  
John nickte. Aber der Aufschub war ihm sehr recht. 

Sie stürmten aus der Wohnung, und wie immer hatte Sherlock innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Taxi gefunden.  
Während der Fahrt schwiegen sie, sie hingen wohl beide ihren Gedanken nach.   
Greg empfing sie schlecht gelaunt.  
„Ich wart vorhin kaum weg, da kam der Anruf,“ knurrte er. Er hätte eigentlich heute frei gehabt und hätte den Tag lieber mit seinem Mann und, nun, gewissen angenehmen Beschäftigungen zugebracht. Eine offensichtlich ermordete Leiche war nicht das, was er sich zum Nachmittagstee gewünscht hatte.

„Was haben wir?“ fragte Sherlock.   
Anderson wollte antworten, aber Sherlock lies seinen Zeigefinger in dessen Richtung vorschnellen.  
„Ah ah,“ brummte er, „wenn ich geballte Inkompetenz will, spreche ich mit einem Metzger über Veganismus!“  
Anderson gab einen wütenden Laut von sich, hielt aber die Klappe.  
John dagegen stieß Sherlock in die Seite und zischte leise: „Benimm dich!“  
Sherlock grinste, und flüsterte zurück:   
„Nun, Anderson nervt mich mit seiner Dummheit, da kommt das ganz spontan, ich kann nicht gegen an. Und außerdem muss ich dir doch einen Grund geben...“  
John seufzte.  
Der Mann trieb ihn irgendwann noch mal in den Wahnsinn.

Greg holte Luft und erklärte:   
„Elisabeth Snow, 25, Buchhalterin. Sie wurde von Joggern hier gefunden. Offensichtlich erwürgt; man sieht die Male am Hals deutlich. Trägt ein altertümliches Kleid, eine Art Kostüm. Und einen Gürtel um die Taille, der extrem eng zusammengezogen ist. Das ist aber erst nach dem Tode geschehen. Keinerlei weitere Anhaltspunkte.“  
John hatte sich schon zu der Leiche gekniet und begonnen, sie zu untersuchen.  
„Erwürgt, ohne Zweifel,“ sagte er.  
„Ziemlich unschön. Sie hat sich ziemlich gewehrt. Sie hat normale Kleidung unter dem Kleid, und das ist auch mehr schlecht als recht drüber gezogen...ich wette, das hat der Täter getan. Nach ihrem Tode.“  
Sherlock schaute sich die Haare der Toten an. Etwas daran war ihm aufgefallen.  
„Die sind gefärbt“, sagte er.  
„Klar,“ grummelte Greg. „Das sieht man doch. So ein schwarz ist nicht natürlich.“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Aber schau mal: hier ist die Farbe über den Stirnansatz gelaufen und hat ein bisschen Haut mit verfärbt... „  
Er strich das Haar der Toten zu Seite.  
John sah ihn fragend an.  
„Nun,“ fuhr er fort, „ das hat die Dame nicht selbst gemacht. Keine Frau würde sich mit einem so schlampigen Ergebnis zufrieden geben, die sonst extrem eitel ist, wie sie.“  
Er zeigte ihre Hände.  
„Hier, die Maniküre – vom feinsten. Ich möchte behaupten, das Nagelstudio von Madame Jeannette. Ich erkenne ihre Arbeit. Madame ist gut – und teuer.“  
Er streifte das Kleid nach oben.  
„Edle Designerjeans. Teure Schuhe, makellos gepflegt.“  
Er beugte sich runter zu der jungen Frau und schnupperte.  
„La coeur de la ville, ein recht neuer, guter Duft. Ebenfalls teuer.“  
Er sah zu Greg auf.  
„Zu diesem Gesamtbild passen die unordentlich gefärbten Haare nicht. Daher bin ich überzeugt, daß auch das der Täter gemacht hat. Nach ihrem Tode, denn sonst hätte sie sich sicher gewehrt.“

In John war ein Gedanke aufgeblitzt. Zu kurz, um ihn zu fassen. An irgendetwas erinnerte ihn dieses Szenario. Aber er kam nicht drauf.  
Nun gut. Vielleicht später. Manchmal fallen einem Dinge ein, wenn man nicht mehr darüber nachdenkt.  
„Gut,“ sagte Greg, „wir sichern Spuren und schaffen sie weg. Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, Sherlock, lass es mich wissen.“  
Shehrlock nickte, dann nahm er Johns Hand und strebte mit ihm vom Tatort fort.

Sie fuhren zurück in die Bakerstreet.  
Der Tee von vorhin war natürlich kalt.  
Sherlock erklärte sich sofort bereit, neuen zuzubereiten, und John nahm das dankbar an. Er fühlte sich von diesem verdammt ereignisreichen Tag ausgelaugt.  
„Greg wird sicher Bescheid geben, wenn er etwas rausfindet,“ sagte Sherlock.  
Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob es sich lohnen würde, wenn er mit den Angehörigen der Toten spräche. Nun, vielleicht später noch. Jetzt fand er es sinnvoller, sich in seinen Gedankenpalast zurückzuziehen nund zu versuchen, die seltsame Aufmachung der Toten irgendwie zuzuordnen.  
Doch bevor er das tat, wandte er sich an John.  
„John, ich werde jetzt erst einmal über diese Tote nachdenken. Aber später möchte ich gerne, dass wir unser Problem weiterdiskutieren, okay ?“  
John nickte resigniert.  
Wenn Sherlock sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, kam er letztendlich ohnehin nicht dagegen an.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und biss in ein Stück Teekuchen.  
Er seufzte.  
Ja, einfach war die Beziehung mit Sherlock nicht. Das stand fest.  
Aber, es war auch schön mit ihm, und besonders faszinierte ihn, das Sherlock ernsthaft versuchte, sich den Regeln des Miteinanders, wie sie „gewöhnliche“ und „langweilige“ Menschen beherzigten, zu unterwerfen. Sie zu verstehen, würde ihm nicht gelingen. Denn sie waren, in seinen Augen, oftmals nicht logisch. Aber er versuchte trotzdem, sich danach zu richten, weil er wusste, dass er, John, sich darübe freute.

Greg hatte fünf Pfund darauf gesetzt, dass er, John, in der Beziehung die Hosen anhatte.  
Und ja, das war tatsächlich so.  
Nun, Sherlock war brillant, er war besonders, er war eigensinnig. Aber wenn es darauf ankam, galt tatsächlich letztenendes Johns Wort.  
Gerade weil Sherlock selbst nicht in der Lage war, auf der zwischenmenschlichen Ebene sozialkompatibel zu reagieren.   
Sherlock unterwarf sich daher ohne zu zögern Johns Urteil.

Dass er nun auch noch das System Strafe und Verhaltenskorrektur für sich entdeckt hatte als seiner Meinung nach probates Mittel, diese Dinge zu erlernen, gefiel John nicht besonders. Aber er wusste andererseits auch, wenn Sherlock sich erst einmal eine Sache in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er schwer davon abzubringen.  
Es würde ihm also nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
Er seufzte wieder.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen kam Greg, als sie gerade beim Frühstück saßen.  
Er nahm dankbar eine Tasse Tee. Und während John und Sherlock sich frische Brötchen mit Mrs. Hudsons unfassbar guter selbstgemachter Erdbeermarmelade schmecken ließen, berichtete er.

„Die junge Frau hat gut verdient, sie hat in der Firma ihres Vaters als Chefbuchhalterin gearbeitet, und hat da ein fürstliches Gehalt bezogen. Naja, Tochter vom Chef eben. Sie konnte sich die teure Kleidung und Parfüm leisten.“  
Greg pustete über den Tee.  
„Madame Jeannette hat bestätigt, dass sie regelmäßig bei ihr zur Maniküre war. Elisabeth Snow lebte noch zu Hause bei den Eltern. Um genau zu sein, bei Vater und Stiefmutter. Die Nachbarschaft stellt beiden einen guten Leumund aus, eine harmonische Familie, nie Streit, immer viel gemeinsam unternommen...“  
„Pah, ekelhaft,“ sagte Sherlock. „Soviel Harmonie ertrage ich nicht. Meistens ist sie nämlich falsch. Da lieb ich mir die, die nicht vor der Welt verstecken, wie fehlbar und kaputt sie sind.“  
Er sah Greg an.  
„Keine Gerüchte, keine versteckten Skandale?“  
„Nun...“ Greg zögerte.

„Hör mal, Greg, ich weiß, du bist ein anständiger Kerl,“ sagte Sherlock.  
„Manchmal zu anständig. Genauer gesagt frage ich mich oft, wie du es schaffst, trotz deiner manchmal mädchenhaft anständigen Art ein so guter Polizist zu sein. Aber...“  
Greg wollte empört auffahren, als ihm auffiel, das das ganze ja eigentlich ein Kompliment gewesen war!   
Ein Kompliment! Von Sherlock!  
Seine Augen wurden riesengroß und schauten voller Verblüffung John an. Der staunte ebenso.  
Sherlock machte gewaltige Fortschritte.

„... Greg, falls du dich entschließen könntest, mir wieder zuzuhören: Wenn es da einen versteckten Skandal gibt, sag ihn mir. Ich muss alles erfahren. Bitte.“  
Greg schluckte, noch immer ganz benommen von dem Kompliment und nickte.  
„Naja, so eine alte Dame ein paar Häuser weiter... so eine Art Stadtteilzeitung auf Beinen, ihr versteht?“  
Sherlock und John nickten.  
„Naja, die hat behauptet, es gab da mal einen Skandal. Die gute Stiefmutter ist wohl nicht ganz so brav, wie sie nach außen hin gerne scheinen möchte. Sie hat wohl, wenn die alte Lady recht hat, immer mal wieder Affären. Und das pikanteste...“  
Greg, der Polizist, der schon viel gesehen hatte, der Mensch, der sich für kein „Fuck!“ zu schade war und der Ehemann, der seinen Gatten schon auf alle erdenklichen und ein paar sehr überraschende Arten durchgevögelt hatte, besaß die Fähigkeit, bei Dingen, die ihm wirklich unanständig erschienen, zu erröten.  
Zum Beispiel jetzt.  
„Naja, der letzte ihrer Liebhaber ist jetzt der Verlobte ihrer ermordeten Stieftochter. Die Tochter hat ihn quasi der Mutter ausgespannt.“  
Sherlock pfiff zwischen den Zähnen.  
„Na, da lässt sich doch schon mal etwas mit anfangen.“

Er biss herzhaft in ein Croissant, was John mit Wohlwollen bemerkte. Ja, das mit dem Essen war auch wesentlich besser geworden, seit er und Sherlock ein Paar waren. Und der tatsächlich auf ihn hörte. John war ziemlich zufrieden.  
Da Klingelte Gregs Handy.  
„Holmes-Lestrade?“  
…  
„Wo?“  
…  
„Ja, ich komme. Ich bringe Sherlock mit.“  
Er sah zu seinen beiden Schwagern, naja, John war es noch nicht offiziell, aber da der Termin nun schon feststand, wurde er allgemein schon so bezeichnet.  
„Es gibt eine neue Tote. Wieder im King's Park.“   
Sherlock und John sprangen auf, und sausten in ihr Schlafzimmer, da sie beide noch im Morgenrock waren.  
Drei Minuten später standen sie komplett angezogen vor Greg. Der war mit dem Wagen da, also fuhren sie alle drei gemeinsam zum Tatort.

Anderson setze zum sprechen an, und schon kam wieder Sherlocks Finger.  
„Stopp! Wen ich absolut unqualifizierte Äußerungen wünsche, unterhalte ich mich mit meinem Bruder Mycroft über Kindererziehung!“  
„Nun ja, ähm...,“ kam es von Greg.  
Sherlock wirbelte herum. Er sah Greg an. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.  
Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, als John, der zwar nicht genau mitbekam, worum es hier ging, der aber trotzdem Unheil ahnte, dazwischen ging.  
„Denk dran, Sherlock,“ flüsterte er, „private Dinge und Öffentlichkeit...!“  
Sherlock schluckte die Worte runter, die er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte:  
„Greg, heute Abend, 20 Uhr bei uns. Wir müssen reden. John kocht.“  
Greg nickte.  
Dann fiel Sherlock etwas ein.  
Er wandte sich an John.  
„Äh... ist das okay für dich?“  
John, der sich freute, dass er daran gedacht hatte, ihn zu fragen, wenngleich sie noch an der Reihenfolge würden arbeiten müssen; jedenfalls John nickte.

Im Anschluss daran erläuterte dann Donovan den Leichenfund. Spaziergänger hatten sie entdeckt.  
Wieder ein altertümliches Kleid. Wieder schwarz gefärbte Haare. Kein Gürtel diesmal.  
John hatte wieder Erwürgen als Todesursache konstatiert.  
Die Pupillen der jungen Frau ließen darauf schließen, dass sie vorher unter Drogen gesetzt worden war.  
Man hatte ihre Handtasche in der Nähe gefunden.  
„Jennifer White,“ dozierte Donovan, „28, Gebietsleiterin einer Kosmetikkette, die ihrem Daddy gehört. Also ebenfalls eine junge Karrierefrau von Papas Gnaden.“  
Sherlock untersuchte sie.  
Auch sie trug normale Kleidung unter dem seltsamen Kleid. Auch sie war äusserst gepflegt.  
Edle Kleidung, edle Schuhe, edle Kosmetik. Gepflegte Nägel.  
„Diesmal nicht Madame Jeannette. Die Arbeit hier kann ich nicht zuordnen. Gut, nein, sehr gut. Aber nicht erstklassig.“  
Er schlug das Kleid ein wenig zur Seite.   
„Grasflecken. Hier hat der Täter auf dem Saum des Kleides gekniet.“  
Er kniete sich ebenso hin und probierte, wohin man von da hin greifen konnte.   
Es hatte geregnet, nachdem die Tote abgelegt worden war. Dennoch war zwar unter ihren Beinen das Kleid trocken. Unter ihrem Oberkörper aber nicht.  
Sherlock umfasste den Oberkörper der Toten.  
Er setzte ihn auf. Hielt ihn mit dem linken Arm. Mit der rechten Hand strich er ihr übers Haar.  
Das ebenso ungeschickt gefärbte Haar. Wieder schwarz.

Seine Hand stockte.   
Er hatte im Haar etwas gefunden und zog es heraus.  
Ein Schmuckkamm. So einen, den man ins Haar steckt. Ein edles Teil, mit ein paar winzigen Brillanten darauf. Er war so fest hineingesteckt worden, dass an den Enden der Zinken Blut zu erkennen war.

„Oh Fuck!“ stöhnte John.  
Diesmal war er es, der mit einer Erkenntnis die Ermittlungen weiterbrachte.  
„Ich wette, wenn wir noch eine Tote finden, hat sie ein Stück abgebissenen Apfel im Mund!“


	4. Chapter 4

Alle starrten John verblüfft an.  
Sherlock begriff als erster.  
„Schneewittchen!“  
John nickte.  
„Selbstredend! John, ich bin fassungslos, dass du darauf gekommen bist und ich nicht...aber nun ja, als ich ein Kind war, gab es nicht viel Märchen...“   
Er stockte einen Augenblick.  
Ja, der Vater war darauf aus gewesen, seine Jungen Mycroft und Sherlock zur Härte zu erziehen. Märchen hätten da seiner Meinung nach nur „Verweichlicht“. Und die Mutter hatte sich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt.... nicht mehr...  
Daher waren Märchen eines der Fachgebiete, in denen er sich nicht sonderlich auskannte.  
Er beschloss dass zu ändern.

Hier aber reichte es, um die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen, jetzt, da das Stichwort einmal gefallen war.  
„Die schwarzen Haare. Das Kleid. Gutes Aussehen. Und...“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„...sie waren beide quasi Königstöchter. Die Tochter vom Chef des Unternehmens, von Daddy hofiert..“  
„Die Namen!“ sagte John. „Snow und White!“  
„Wie heißt dann die nächste? Greg, vielleicht solltest du junge Frauen mit Namen wie Dwarves, Hunter, King, Prince... warnen lassen. Zumindest solche in einer ähnlichen Lebenssituation.“  
Greg schnappte sein Telefon und gab entsprechendes in Auftrag.

Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, klingelte das Handy. Er ging dran.  
Lauschte aufgeregt, wütend, verstört.   
„Hören Sie, hat die Leiche ein Stück Apfel im Mund? … Herrgott, dann schauen Sie nach! Ich warte!... Ja... okay. Danke. Wir kommen sofort.“  
„Die nächste?“ fragte Sherlock.  
Greg nickte.  
Er war grau im Gesicht.  
„Und sie hat wirklich ein Stück Apfel im Mund. Und sie heißt Mary Hunter. “

„Greg,“ sagte Sherlock, „die Stiefmutter des ersten Opfers. Du solltest sie befragen. Die war auf einmal nicht mehr die schönste im Lande, und der junge schöne Prinz, den sie sich angelacht hatte, ist jetzt mit Schneewittchen verlobt. Das jetzt leider tot ist. Dumm gelaufen. Aber es wäre klassisch, wenn sie Schneewittchen den Gürtel zu eng geschnallt hätte...“  
„Ach Sherlock, wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Die hat ein Alibi. Wir haben gleich zu Anfang die Alibis der Angehörigen geprüft. Sie kann es nicht gewesen sein.“

„Gut,“ sagte Sherlock, „ich werde nachdenken. Komm John, wir gehen nach Hause. Und Greg...   
20 Uhr!“  
„Jaha!“  
Er drehte sich um und stapfte mit großen Schritten davon. John lief hinterher.  
„Sherlock? Bist du sauer, dass ich diesmal die entscheidende Idee hatte...?“  
Sherlock drehte sich um.  
Er dachte tatsächlich einen Augenblick darüber nach, um John, den er so sehr liebte, ehrlich antworten zu können.  
Zu seiner größten Verblüffung stellte er fest, dass ein ganz anderes Gefühl überwog.  
„Nein, John. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
Und er küsste John kurz, drehte sich wieder zur Straße und lief weiter, um ein Taxi heran zuwinken.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder in der Bakerstreet.  
Sherlock kochte Tee.  
„John?“  
„Ja?“   
„Bist du einverstanden?“  
„Womit?“  
„Nun, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich gerne herausfinden möchte, warum das nicht funktioniert hat. Und es daher wiederholen möchte.“  
John schluckte.  
„Das heißt, ich soll...? Du möchtest ernsthaft, dass ich...?“  
„Mich mit dem Gürtel züchtigst? Ja.“  
„Sherlock, du spinnst ja. Ich... habe mich doch schon entschuldigt, dass ich so etwas getan habe, und hoffe auf dein Verzeihen, aber...“  
Er schwieg.   
Ihm war klar, dass er früher oder später nicht gegen Sherlock ankommen würde. Der würde ihn in Grund und Boden argumentieren.  
„Also... Sherlock...Du willst das wirklich?“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Gut.“ John fasste einen Entschluss.  
„Dann... werde ich sehen, wie du dich heute Abend und morgen gegenüber Greg und seinen Kollegen beträgst. Und falls du wieder ausfallend oder beleidigend wirst, werde ich dich bestrafen. Um eine Verhaltenskorrektur auszulösen. Und wenn es tatsächlich so nicht funktioniert, werden wir gemeinsam über eine Strafe nachdenken, die funktionieren könnte. Einverstanden?“

Sherlock nickte.  
Das ganze war für ihn wieder eine rein logische Abfolge von Handlungsweisen.  
War mit keinerlei aufgewühlten Emotionen oder Scham oder dergleichen verbunden.War eher eine Studie, ein Experiment.  
John seufzte.  
Einfach war es wahrhaftig nicht mit seinem Verlobten.  
Und dennoch... er wollte es nicht anders, wollte mit niemandem auf der Welt tauschen.  
Er liebte Sherlock; er erlebte mit ihm Abenteuer, die er sich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte; er spürte die Gefahr und fühlte das Leben durch seine Adern pulsen.  
Und das, ja, das spürte er auch beim Sex mit Sherlock, der so aufregend war, so vertraut und immer wieder neu,.  
Atemberaubend.  
Ja, das war seine Beziehung zu dem Consulting Detektive.

Nun gut, er würde Sherlock seinen Wunsch erfüllen.

Er sah zu ihm hinüber. Sherlock schien versunken in seinem Gedankenpalast. Nun, dort würde er vermutlich für Stunden bleiben. Er würde für alle und alles unerreichbar sein, bis er von sich aus wieder daraus auftauchte.

Nun, dachte John, dann widme ich mich eben den Erfordernissen des Alltags.  
Und er zog mit Einkaufsnetz bewaffnet in Richtung Supermarkt, um ein paar Dinge zu besorgen, die er brauchte, um am Abend ein anständiges Steak mit den passenden Beilagen auf den Tisch zu bringen.  
Greg würde es zu schätzen wissen.


	5. Chapter 5

Halb acht rüttelte John an Sherlocks Schulter.  
Der sah ihn mit finsterem Blick an.  
John wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, aus seinen Gedankenwelten gerissen zu werden, aber sie erwarteten immerhin Besuch , und wenn man Sherlock ließ, würde er möglicherweise die ganze Nacht darin verbringen. Also hatte John sich entschlossen, ihn da raus zu holen.  
„Komm, Sherlock,“ sagte er, „hilf mir bitte in der Küche.“  
Sherlock sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn gebeten, Anderson zu küssen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

John schüttelte ihn erneut.  
„Sherlock, ich erwarte, dass du dich jetzt augenblicklich erhebst, und zu mir in die Küche kommst. Wir bekommen Besuch, und ich kann deine Hilfe gebrauchen.“  
Sherlock öffnete die Augen, und sah zu ihm hoch.  
John legte alle ihm zur Verfügung stehende Strenge in seine Stimme und sagte:  
„Sofort!“  
Sherlock nickte, erhob sich und kam folgsam mit in die Küche.  
Es faszinierte John immer wieder, dass dieser Mann, dieser unglaubliche, geniale, starrsinnige Mann – sich seiner Autorität beugte.  
Eine Warme Welle der Zuneigung durchrieselte ihn.  
Sherlock war etwas besonderes. Und er, John, durfte ihn lieben. Und wurde von ihm geliebt. Wow.

In der Küche bat John seinen Verlobten, den Tisch zu decken. Für vier Personen.  
„Vier?“ fragte Sherlock erstaunt.  
„Ja,“ sagte John. „Ich bin fest überzeugt, das Mycroft mitkommt. Der wirft seinen geliebten Gregory doch nicht alleine dem Löwen zum Fraße vor, der steigt mit in die Arena.“  
Sherlock lachte, ahmte ein Löwenbrüllen nach und ging daran, den Tisch zu decken.

Punkt acht Uhr klingelte es. Also war Mycroft tatsächlich mitgekommen. Greg hätte es nicht so auf die Minute genau genommen.  
Während Sherlock zur Wohnungstür ging, um die Gäste von der laut schnatternden Mrs. Hudson zu retten (die gute war ja total lieb, aber manchmal etwas zu anstrengend), wendete John die Steaks, rüttelte die Bratkartoffeln durch, mengte den Speck unter die Bohnen, mischte ein letztes Mal den Salat.  
Greg betrat gut gelaunt die Küche, schnupperte in Richtung des Herdes und grinste zufrieden.  
Mycroft sah eher missgestimmt aus.  
Sherlock sah man an, das er vor Neugier (er selber hätte es eher Wissbegierde genannt) platzte. Aber John hatte ihm eingeschärft: erst wird in Ruhe gegessen. Dann darfst du sie mit Fragen überfallen.

Das Essen schmeckte köstlich. Greg langte zu, er hatte wieder mal den ganzen Tag nicht viel mehr als einen Donut und jede Menge Kaffee zu sich genommen.  
Mycroft nickte anerkennend, als er die ersten Bissen gekostet hatte. Und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der gute Doktor tatsächlich anständig kochen konnte, aß er mit gutem Appetit.  
Sherlock war nicht hungrig, aber er aß John zuliebe. Der ihm netterweise schon das kleinste Steak auf den Teller getan hatte.

Als John, der sich in der Gastgeberrolle durchaus gefiel, schließlich die Teller abgeräumt und Espresso serviert hatte, sah Sherlock zu ihm hinüber. John nickte ihm zu.  
Und nun platzte es aus Sherlock heraus:  
„Was zu Teufel hat nun mein Bruder mit Kindererziehung zu tun?“  
Mycroft zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Sherlock fuhr fort:   
„Nun, Greg, deine Reaktion auf meine Bemerkung Anderson gegenüber war eindeutig. Du bist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen die ich kenne, und man sah dir an, dass das Thema für dich eine Bedeutung hat, und somit auch für meinen Bruder. Du hast in dem Augenblick unwillkürlich mit der Hand an deine Gesäßtasche gepackt. Darin steckte deine Brieftasche.  
Es steht also fest, dass in der Brieftasche etwas steckt, was zu dem angesprochenen Thema passt. Was könnte das sein? Nun, vermutlich ein Foto.“  
Er beobachtete Greg. Sah dessen rot werdendes Gesicht. Nickte dann.  
„Das Foto von einem Kind... ja. Und da das Thema dich schon so berührt, dürfte klar sein, es handelt sich um dein Kind? Dass du mit deiner Exfrau hast? ...Ja. Dieses Kind soll also in irgendeiner Form die Kompetenz meines Bruders in Sachen Kindererziehung beeinflussen? Dann gibt es nur einen Schluss … ihr habt vor, das Kind zu euch zu nehmen...“  
Er hielt inne.  
Greg hatte das Gesicht weggedreht und schluckte.

Mycroft sah wieder finster drein.  
„Ja. Nachdem Gregs Frau ihm seine Tochter drei Jahre lang vorenthalten hat, hat sie nun beschlossen, dass sie ihrer neuen Ehe im Weg steht und will sie in ein Heim geben.“  
Er schnaubte.  
„Wenn ich nicht ein Auge auf die gute hätte, würde Greg nie davon erfahren haben. Wir gehen dagegen vor und werden Charlotte zu uns nehmen... Ich habe meinen besten Anwalt eingeschaltet. Gregs Ex hat keine Chance.“

„Nun , Mycroft... bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Ich meine, du und ein Kind...“  
Mycroft funkelte ihn an.  
Greg ebenfalls.  
Dann fuhr er Sherlock an:  
„Sherlock, ich weiß, dass du das nicht erkennen kannst, aber Mycroft ist einer der warmherzigsten Menschen, die es gibt, und er wird Charlotte ein guter Vater sein!“  
Zu aller Überraschung nickte Sherlock. Er nahm Johns Hand in seine und sagte:  
„Ja. Der kleinen wird es bei euch gut gehen. Und noch dazu wird sie zwei Onkel haben, die auf sie aufpassen und auch mal Babysitten, wenn ihre Väter, nun, mal Zeit für sich brauchen. Und die ihr dann eine Menge Dinge beibringen, die Väter nicht erlauben.“  
Und er grinste das ehrlichste Grinsen, zu dem er im Stande war.

„Darauf stoßen wir an,“ sagte John. Er führte die anderen ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin, holte den guten Scotch aus dem Barfach und schenkte ein. Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und redeten, es fühlte sich gut an. Irgendwie fühlte es sich zum ersten mal als das an, was sie ja auch waren: Familie.

Später, als John und Sherlock allein waren, fragte Sherlock etwas unsicher:  
„Habe... habe ich das gut gemacht, John?“  
John sah ihn an und lächelte.  
„Das mit den Onkeln, Sherlock, ich habe das Gefühl, das hast du ehrlich gemeint?“  
„Ja, John.. Das habe ich.“   
Er schluckte.  
„War das falsch, das so zu sagen...?“  
John kam beuget sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.  
„Im Gegenteil, mein lieber. Das war ganz großartig. Das beste, was du hättest sagen können.Wenn man von der Kleinigkeit ansieht, dass du das vorher mit mir hättest absprechen sollen... die Reihenfolge gewisser Dinge müssen wir wohl noch diskutieren. Aber da das, was du gesagt hast, ganz in meinem Sinne war,lassen wir es mal dahingestellt sein.“  
Er küsste Sherlock wieder.  
Dann setzte er sich rittlings auf Sherlocks Schoss.  
„Weißt du, Sherlock,“ sagte er, „parallel zu der Idee, dass man unerwünschtes Verhalten korrigiert, in dem man es bestraft, gibt es auch noch die andere Richtung.“  
„Was meinst du, John?“  
„Nun, dass man erwünschtes Verhalten bestärkt, indem man es belohnt...“  
Sherlock leckte sich sie Lippen.  
„Und du meinst, man kann beide … Systeme... anwenden?“  
„Ja, Sherlock, je nachdem, wie die betreffende Person sich eben verhält.“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„Und... wie hat die betreffende Person sich aktuell verhalten?“  
John küsste ihn abermals.  
„Die betreffende Person hat sich eine ausgiebige Belohnung verdient...“

Und ja, in dieser Nacht belohnte John Sherlock. Wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie beide zum Yard. Greg stellte ihnen sämtliche Akten des Falles zur Verfügung.  
John war verschlafen und gähnte in einer Tour. Die Nacht mit Sherlock hatte ihn ganz schön gefordert...  
Sherlock selber war das blühende Leben.  
Es war John immer wieder ein Rätsel, wie der das machte, denn er hatte keine Minute mehr geschlafen als er selber...   
Jedenfalls war John im Moment dankbar dafür, das Greg einen Praktikanten losschickte, um im Donutladen um die Ecke vernünftigen Kaffee zu besorgen.

Sherlock war in die Akten versunken.  
Als der Kaffee kam, brummte er den Praktikanten unfreundlich an.   
Anderson kam, und brachte den frischgetippten Bericht über die dritte Leiche.   
„Also,“ setzte er an, aber Sherlock fuhr ihm über den Mund:  
„Hören Sie, Anderson, wenn ich sinnfreies Geplapper hören will, unterhalte ich mich mit meinem guten Doktor, direkt nach dem Sex! Er leidet nämlich unter postkoitaler Demenz, wobei leiden sicher das falsche Wort ist.“  
Anderson fiel die Kinnlade runter. Er war der letzte im Revier, der noch nicht kapiert hatte, dass John und Sherlock...  
John war aufgesprungen.   
„Sherlock!“  
John war sauer.  
Über Sherlocks verhalten Anderson gegenüber. Und über sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber. So eine unverschämte Bemerkung... John war vor Verlegenheit knallrot.  
„Sherlock,“ zischte er, „das wird ein Nachspiel haben.“

Sherlock war zu beschäftigt, um auf John oder sonst wen zu achten.  
Das erste Schneewittchen war die Schlüsselfigur.  
Das war offensichtlich.  
Sie war die einzige mit der Stiefmutter und dem schönen Prinzen.  
Die anderen beiden waren einfach nur „Königstöchter“ gewesen.  
Das die erste „Snow“ hieß, war sicher ein Grund der dazu beigetragen hatte, beim Mörder diesen Märchenkomplex auszulösen...  
Sie war das eigentlich Ziel des Mörders. Die anderen beiden hatten ebenso wie sie sich anderen Menschen gegenüber, zum Beispiel Angestellten, Kollegen, etc. arrogant und abweisend verhalten... das konnte er den diversen Vernehmungsprotokollen entnehmen könne.  
Das war vermutlich der Grund für ihren Tod gewesen.

Es war noch keine Verbindung zwischen den dreien gefunden worden.  
Sie hatten sich nicht gekannt.  
Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, war Madame Jeanette, aber nur zwischen der ersten und der dritten.  
Und beide waren sich auch dort nie über den Weg gelaufen, die eine kam immer Montags, die andere Donnerstags...

Er sah die Nägel der beiden vor sich.  
Erstklassige Arbeit.  
Pah, Gregs Leute hätten selbst diese Verbindung vielleicht nie gefunden. Wie gut, dass er so vieles abgespeichert hatte, so viele Fakten kannte, so unzusammenhängende Dinge... Pah.

Die Nägel der zweiten.  
Sie waren ebenfalls gut manikürt, aber es war nicht die Arbeit der Madame Jeannette.  
Die hatte die junge Frau auch nicht gekannt. Hatte sie zumindest gesagt.  
Er las weiter.   
Jennifer White hatte kürzlich von Daddy ein weiteres Stadtgebiet zur Betreuung in die Hände gelegt bekommen. Die Angestellten waren nicht begeistert gewesen, sie als Vorgesetzte zu bekommen.  
Moment mal.  
In dem Gebiet lag das Geschäft von Madame Jeannette.

„Greg?“   
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
„Ich muss wissen, ob die Vetreterin der Kosmetikfirma von Miss Whites Daddy in der letzten Zeit krank war.“  
„Moment.“  
Greg war schon am Telefon.  
Fünf Minuten später hatte er die Antwort.  
„Grippe. Zwei Wochen.“  
Sherlock nickte.

„Greg?“  
„Ja?“  
„Die Stiefmutter des ersten Opfers.“  
„Jaha?“  
„Finde heraus, ob sie gepflegte Nägel hat. Madame-Jeannette Nägel. Ich will Fotos Ihrer Nägel auf mein Handy. Und ihre Kleidung... ich nehme an, modisch, chique, aber nicht die neueste Mode.  
Eventuell einige ganz wenige Stücke. Der Rest … exquisit, aber zwei bis drei Jahre alt?“  
Greg seufzte, Sherlock würde sich so mitten im Denkprozess nie herablassen, ihm Normalsterblichen mitzuteilen, welche Schlüsse er dabei war zu ziehen...  
Das würde er höchstens vielleicht John.  
Wenn der fragte.  
Aber John schwieg.  
Johns Augen blitzten.  
Er war immer noch sauer.  
Verständlicherweise.

Greg seufzte erneut, nahm das Telefon und schickte eine Beamtin los, um die gewünschten Informationen zu erhalten..  
Es würde eine halbe Stunde dauern.  
Wie John es nur mit Sherlock aushielt...  
Na gut, er hatte es mit Mycroft auch nicht immer leicht.  
Manchmal musste er zu verschärften Maßnahmen greifen, wenn der meinte, dass er seinen Kontrollzwang auch ihm gegenüber anwenden müsse.  
Aber ein sehr schweigsamer Greg und eine Nacht auf dem Sofa brachten zuverlässig das   
gewünschte Ergebnis.  
Er schmunzelte, wenn er daran dachte, wie Mycroft ihm dann wieder aus der Hand fraß, nur damit Greg wieder mit ihm redete und er wieder mit ins Schlafzimmer durfte und um die warmen Arme seines Gatten beim einschlafen und aufwachen um sich geschlungen zu spüren.  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog ihn.  
Ja, Mycroft war nicht einfach, aber er war trotzdem ein so liebenswerter und liebevoller Mensch. Nun ja, ihm gegenüber. Und das reichte.  
Greg jedenfalls war glücklich und dankbar für seinen Mann.


	7. Chapter 7

Es dauerte nicht lange, die gewünschten Informationen und Fotos zu erhalten.  
Es war genau so, wie Sherlock es vermutet – nein, deduziert hatte.  
„Gut,“ sagte er, „Greg, schick deine Männer los und lass sie Madame Jeannette verhaften.“  
„Was?!“  
„Mach einfach. Ich erkläre es dir dann.“

Greg klemmte sich wieder ans Telefon veranlasste das nötige.  
„So, Sherlock, und nun raus mit der Sprache.“  
„Das ist doch offensichtlich!“ rief der und verdrehte die Augen.  
Jetzt platzte John der Kragen. Er hatte genug von Sherlocks Attitüden.  
„Verdammt noch mal Sherlock. Jetzt nimm dich zusammen. Wie es aussieht leiden ich und der Rest der Anwesenden hier nicht nur unter postkoitaler, sondern unter kompletter Demenz, da wir deinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen können. Also lass dich aus dem Olymp deiner gottgleichen Gedankenwelt herab, um uns tumbe Normalsterbliche zu erleuchten und an deiner Herrlichkeit teilhaben zu lassen!“  
Man sah ihm an, dass er kochte vor Zorn.

 

Jetzt sah es auch Sherlock.  
„John... ich habe dich verletzt? Oh, das habe ich nicht absichtlich getan! Ich wusste nicht... ich meine jeder weiß doch, dass wir miteinander intim werden, außer Anderson, aber der ist kein Maßstab, und seit heute weiß er es auch, und es ist völlig normal, dass das denken nach dem Koitus nur eingeschränkt funktioniert auf Grund verminderter Durchblutung des Gehirns...“  
„Sherlock!“  
Kurz herrschte Schwiegen.  
Dann holte John tief Luft.  
„Sherlock, du erinnerst dich... intime Dinge und Öffentlichkeit...?“  
„Oh...“

Greg schaltete sich ein.  
„Nun, wenn ihr euren Krach dann bitte vertagen könntet, kann Sherlock uns vielleicht tatsächlich mal erklären...“  
Sherlock räusperte sich.  
„Die erste war das eigentliche Ziel. Das Schneewittchen mit Stiefmutter und Prinz, und die Stiefmutter selber war auf einmal nicht mehr die Schönste im ganzen Land, sondern der Prinz hat sich Schneewittchen geschnappt. Und die wohnte blöderweise nicht hinter den sieben Bergen, sondern sie hatte sie jeden Tag vor Augen.“  
„Aber die Stiefmutter war es nicht.“  
Sherlock verdrehte wieder die Augen.  
„Das ist off...“  
Er verkniff sich das Wort.  
„Die Stiefmutter hatte Affären. Die Tatsache, dass ihre letzten modischen Neuerwerbungen zwei Jahre alt sind, lässt darauf schließen, dass der Gatte ihr draufgekommen ist und ihr die Kreditkarte weggenommen hat. Ihr sie Kontovollmacht entzogen hat oder ähnliches. Soweit klar?“  
Man nickte.  
„Gut. Trotzdem hat sie Nägel, die offensichtlich von Madame Jeannette manikürt sind. Madame Jeannette ist gut und teuer. Wie kann sie sich das leisten? Ohne eigenes Geld??“  
Man sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Richtig. Gar nicht. Es sei denn, es handelt sich um einen Freundschaftsdienst. Ich habe in den Akten Fotos vom Wohnzimmer der Dame gesehen und ich war in Madame Jeannettes Laden, und wehe, es fragt jetzt jemand, warum. Ich weiß also, dass bei beiden ein Klassenfoto an der Wand hängt. Nein, nein, nicht das gleiche, sie sind ja auch unterschiedlichen Alters, ca. 3 bis 4 Jahre liegen sicher dazwischen, aber... die selbe Schule. Sie werden sich von damals kennen.“

Sherlock leckte sich die Lippen und fuhr fort.  
„Sie wird sich bei ihrer Freundin ausgeheult haben. Über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, ihre böse böse Stieftochter und den ungetreuen Prinzen. Und die Jeannette hat beschlossenen, ihre Freundin zu rächen. Sie hat ohnehin psychische Probleme. Ich meine schaut Euch ihren Laden an. Das springt geradezu ins Auge.  
In ihrer Welt sind alle anderen böse und wollen ihr böses. Und in diesem Falle ihrer Freundin. Also hat sie beschlossen, sie aus der Welt zu schaffen, damit die Freundin wieder glücklich wird. Und den Prinzen zurückerobern kann.“

Er räusperte sich.  
„Die anderen beiden... naja, Miss White kam als Kosmetikvertreterin zu ihr, das die eigentliche Vertreterin krank war. Hat wohl zu viel von sich erzählt einerseits und sich unfreundlich und arrogant verhalten andererseits... und Jeannette war wohl auf den Geschmack gekommen. Und die dritte, Miss Hunter, wird als Kundin wohl auch nicht die wahre Wonne gewesen sein.“

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Sherlock ist einfach gut,“ sagte Greg.  
„Das stimmt,“ sagte John.  
Und an Sherlock gewandt:   
„Ein unsensibler Mistkerl bist du trotzdem.“  
„Ich denke, das trifft zu,“ sagte Sherlock. „Aber, John, dank deiner Hilfe und dem System der...“  
„Sherlock!“  
„Ja, ich weiß, private Details und Öffentlichkeit. Also dank deiner Hilfe werde ich lernen, solche - wie würdest du es nennen – Fettnäpfchen in Zukunft zu erkennen und zu vermeiden. Wenngleich mir immer noch nicht logisch erscheint, Tatsachen, die jeder weiß und die einfach zutreffen zu verschweigen...“  
„Sherlock!“   
„Ja, ja, schon gut.“  
Sherlock verdrehte erneut die Augen.  
Jetzt musste John lachen.  
„Du bist unmöglich, und ich frage mich immer wieder, wie ich es mit dir aushalte.“  
Sherlock sah John liebevoll in die Augen.  
„Das frage ich mich auch.“

Gregs Handy schellte.  
„Holmes-Lestrade... ja... ja... Mist... ich komme.“  
Er sah zu den anderen.  
„Der Vogel ist ausgeflogen. Sie hat wohl geahnt, dass wir ihr auf die Schliche kommen. Sie hat einen Koffer gepackt und ist fort.“  
Erwartungsvoller Blick zu Sherlock.  
„Was?“  
„Sherlock,“ sagte Greg, „irgendwie habe ich jetzt erwartet, dass du uns sagen kannst, wo sie ist.“  
Sherlock schnaubte.  
Er wandte sich an John.  
„Komm, John, wie gehen nach Hause.“  
Und zu Greg:  
„Halt uns auf dem laufenden. Per Textnachricht. Nicht anrufen. Der Doktor und ich werden beschäftigt sein.“  
Er strahlte seinen Verlobten an und nahm seine Hand.  
John schmunzelte.


	8. Chapter 8

Zurück in der Bakerstreet.  
Zuerst einmal machte John Tee. Er war immer noch sauer auf Sherlock. Naja, ein bisschen.  
Eigentlich hatte er ihm längst verziehen. Aber das musste er ihm ja nicht gleich zeigen, und so grummelte er noch ein bisschen vor sich hin.  
Er brachte den Tee ins Wohnzimmer, goss sich eine Tasse ein. Und auch Sherlock.   
Der saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
John nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Erklärst du es mir, John?“  
„Was?“  
„Warum es falsch ist, etwas zu sagen, dass doch eigentlich der Wahrheit entspricht? Es trifft doch nun mal zu, dass du in den ersten Minuten nach unserem Sex, den ich übrigens jedes mal sehr genieße, aber das weißt du sicher...“  
Ja, natürlich wusste John das. Es war deutlich zu spüren. Aber dennoch, Sherlock hatte es nun zum ersten mal so deutlich ausgesprochen. Und das war schön. Es fühlte sich gut an.  
„...nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig bist und unsinniges Zeug stammelst. Ich habe dich in einer solchen Situation mal gebeten, mir zu sagen, was die Quadratwurzel aus 25 ist. Grundrechnen. Aber du hast mich nur verständnislos angestarrt und irgendwas genuschelt. Zehn Minuten später warst du wieder Herr deiner Sinne und konntest es mir korrekt beantworten.“

„Sherlock!“  
„John, und es ist gar nicht so selten, dieses Phänomen der postkoitalen Demenz... und daß wir beide zum Zwecke des Vergnügens kopulieren, weiß unser Bekanntenkreis, immerhin sind wir ein Paar, da ist das doch selbstverständlich...“  
„Sherlock!!!!“

Sherlock schwieg.  
John wusste nicht, ob er wütend losbrüllen oder lachen solle.  
Er entschied sich für den dritten Weg und versuchte zu erklären.  
„Das mag ja alles sein. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Es gibt eben Dinge, die spricht man nicht aus, und wenn sie noch so wahr sein mögen, weil sie einfach verletzen. Und schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.“  
Sherlock nickte verstehend den Kopf.  
„Intime Dinge und Öffentlichkeit. Ja, dieses Konzept habe ich, wenngleich ich auch hier die Logik dahinter nicht recht begreife, langsam aber sicher verstanden.“  
„Sherlock, es gibt nicht hinter allem Logik. Manche Dinge, gerade im Zwischenmenschlichen, sind nicht logisch.“

Sherlock stöhnte.  
„Ja, John. Das ist es ja, was das ganze für mich so kompliziert macht.“  
Er sah John an.  
„Dennoch habe ich diesen Punkt – intime Dinge und Öffentlichkeit – nun begriffen. Können wir ihn bitte festigen, John?“  
„Festigen? Was meinst du?“  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment war ihm klar, was Sherlock meinte.  
„Nun, John, nach dem System: Bestrafung eines bestimmten Verhaltens, um einen Anreiz zu schaffen, eine weitere Bestrafung zu vermeiden und zu diesem Zwecke das entsprechende Verhalten zu vermeiden.“  
John schwieg.  
„Das,“ sagte Sherlock, „ist nämlich in der Tat logisch.“

John seufzte.  
Aber in gewisser Weise konnte er Sherlock verstehen.  
Wenn er in diesem ganzen Durcheinander des Zwischenmenschlichen, und der sozialen Interaktionen von Menschen, die so gar nichts mit der ihm so vertrauten Logik zu tun hatten, einzelne Konzepte fand, die dann doch wieder logisch waren, so waren sie sein Rettungsanker in alle dem. Und er klammerte sich an solche Dinge.  
In der Hoffnung, mit ihrer Hilfe Wege zu finden, in diesem Ozean aus Gefühlen nicht unterzugehen und vielleicht doch gangbare Wege zu finden, mit seinen Mitmenschen so umzugehen, dass er nicht gleich immer zum Freak abgestempelt wurde.

„Also gut. Dann werde ich dich für diese Unverschämtheit bestrafen. Die Frechheit Anderson gegenüber...“  
Sherlock wollte protestieren. Seiner Meinung gehöre der nicht zu Wesenheiten der Art, auf die man in irgendeiner Form Rücksicht nehmen musste.   
Aber John hob nur den Zeigefinger und sah ihn streng an.  
Und Sherlock schwieg.  
John staunte jedes mal wieder, daß das funktionierte.   
Daß er tatsächlich eine solche Autorität Sherlock gegenüber hatte.  
„Und vor allem deine Unverschämtheit mir gegenüber. Denn mich hast du damit ein wenig bloßgestellt, und das hat mich eben verletzt.“

Sherlock nickte.  
John wollte er nicht verletzen. Dafür brauchte er keinen zusätzlichen Anreiz, jetzt, wo er wusste, daß es ihn verletzte, wenngleich er immer noch nicht verstand, warum.  
Aber wenn John tatsächlich wollte, dass er auch Anderson nicht mehr beleidigte... nun, da war eine Strafe, die ihn beim nächsten Mal davon abhielt, tatsächlich sinnvoll. 

„Jetzt steht nur noch die Frage, was ich mit dir anstelle,“ sagte John.  
Er überlegte eine Weile.  
Wieder sah Sherlock ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
John stand auf.  
„Nun,“ sagte er, „wir werden einfach die Bestrafung von neulich wiederholen. Die, von der du gesagt hast, sie hätte nicht funktioniert. Du wolltest das ja ohnehin, um diesen Eindruck entweder bestätigt oder eben nicht bestätigt zu bekommen. Wenn diese Strafe tatsächlich nicht wirkt, nun, dann lasse ich mir etwas anderes einfallen.“  
Er küsste Sherlock sanft.  
Sherlock nickte.  
Ja, das war gut. Dann konnte er gleich eine weitere Unsicherheit als geklärt abhaken.  
Er liebte es, unklare Dinge zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis zu bringen.

John zog den Gürtel aus seiner Hose.  
Dann nahm er Sherlocks Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.  
Kurze Zeit später hörte man aus dem Schlafzimmer klatschende Geräusche und ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.  
Wiederum kurze Zeit später hörte man immer noch klatschende Geräusche und ein lustvolles Stöhnen.  
Das klatschen hörte auf.  
Das Lustvolle Stöhnen blieb.  
Das lustvolle Stöhnen ertönte kurz darauf aus zwei unterschiedlichen Stimmen, in unterschiedlichen Tonlagen.  
Steigerte sich, veränderte sich, wurde intensiver, lauter, und eine der Stimmen, ja, es war die von John, ging im weiteren Verlauf in kleine spitze Lustschreie über.

Einige Zeit war vergangen.  
Äußerst befriedigt und reichlich derangiert traten beide aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
John ging in die Küche, um ein großes Glas Wasser zu trinken.  
Sherlock lehnte sich an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des kleineren.  
„Ich habe recht gehabt. Sie funktioniert nicht.“

John drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und legte seine Wange an die seines Verlobten.  
„John,“ fuhr der fort, und brachte mit seinen folgenden Worten John dazu, den Schluck Wasser, der sich gerade in seinem Mund befand, quer über das Küchenbord zu prusten, „Wir sollten sie in die andere Kategorie einsortieren. Das parallel laufende System.   
Belohnung, um ein erwünschtes Verhalten zu bestärken.“


	9. Chapter 9

Es läutete.  
Mrs. Hudson öffnete die Tür.  
Man hörte sie erfreut drauflosreden.  
„Das könnte Greg sein,“ sagte John.  
„Komm, Sherlock, wir sollten uns was anziehen.“  
Er selbst trug gerade nur Shorts und T-Shirt. Sherlock hatte seinen Morgenmantel an.  
„Nicht nötig“, sagte Sherlock, und sauste zur Wohnungstür, als es Sekunden später klopfte.  
Verdammt, dachte John, in solchen Momenten hört er dann doch nicht auf mich. Ich sollte meine Autorität noch ausbauen.  
Dringend.  
Verdammt, man sieht uns einfach an, dass wir gerade Sex hatten.

Greg trottete ins Wohnzimmer. Setzte sich auf die Couch. Der arme sah müde und erledigt aus.  
Als sein Blick auf John fiel, und dann auf Sherlock, grinste er jedoch vielsagend.  
John wurde knallrot.  
Man, dachte er. Das Thema 'privates in der Öffentlichkeit' habe ich Sherlock offensichtlich erfolgreich vermitteln können. Naja, und am Thema 'nicht alles, was wahr ist, muss auch ausgesprochen werden', arbeiten wir gerade. Das Thema nonverbale Kommunikation, das könnte ich als nächstes aufgreifen.  
Und verdammt will ich sein; aber wenn mir Strafe und Belohnung dabei helfen können, ihm die Dinge klarzumachen, und ihm helfen können, sie zu verstehen, dann, bei allen Heiligen, die sich irgendwie vorstellen könnten, für einen hochfunktionalen Soziopathen zuständig zu sein (was er meiner Meinung nach ja gar nicht ist), ja, dann will ich sie benutzen.  
Und ein Hoch auf Schachtelsätze, dachte John, und kicherte.

Greg und Sherlock sahen ihn etwas verblüfft an.  
„Oh, ähm, sorry, ich habe gerade an.. was lustiges gedacht...“  
John wurde rot und räusperte sich.  
„Kann ich mir guuut vorstellen...“ sagte Greg und grinste schief.  
John wurde noch röter.

„Greg, wie ist der Stand der Dinge?“ fragte Sherlock.  
Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, fuhr jedoch zischend wieder auf.  
Greg grinste noch breiter.  
Dann wurde er ernst.  
„Wir haben sie immer noch nicht. Anderson hat in der Wohnung Spuren gesichert. Aber...“  
„Pah, Anderson...“ Sherlock spuckte diesen Namen aus wie etwas ekliges.  
„Nun ja, ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mitkommen könnt... und du, Sherlock dich in der Wohnung einmal umsehen kannst?“  
Sherlock nickte und lief in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich anzukleiden. John lief ihm nach.

Greg hatte unten eine Wagen stehen.  
Der Fahrer brachte sie in kürzester Zeit zu der Wohnung.   
Sherlock spazierte darin herum.  
„Übrigens, John, ich weiß auch nicht, welcher Heilige eventuell für mich zuständig wäre, wenn man mal ganz davon absieht, dass das ganze Konzept der christlichen sowie auch anderer Religionen...“  
„Jaja, schon gut, Sherlock,“ unterbrach ihn John, der keine Lust auf einen entsprechenden Vortrag hatte.  
Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Sherlock da gesagt hatte.  
„Woher, zum Henker, weißt du, was ich vorhin gedacht habe!“

„Nun John, ich weiß nicht alles, was du gedacht hast. Aber du hast zu Medaillon mit dem Bild des heiligen Panteleimon geschaut, das am Wohnzimmerschrank hängt. Warum du es da hin gehängt hast und nie trägst, könnte ich dir auch sagen, aber lassen wir das. Der ist der Schutzheilige der Ärzte, und damit ja deiner. Dann hast du zu mir geschaut, zuerst mit nachdenklichem, fragendem Blick und dann mit diesem Blick, den du immer hast, wenn jemand, oder auch ich selber, mich als hochfuntionaler Soziopath bezeichne. Also war klar, dass du überlegt hast, welcher Heilige wohl für mich in dieser Eigenschaft zuständig ist.“

Anderson, der im Hintergrund stand und stinksauer war, dass sein Chef schon wieder den Verrückten hinzugezogen hatte, knurrte:  
„Also wenn sie mich fragen, der Heilige Ägidius.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Dann nahm er sein Smartphone und googelte.  
Er wurde rot vor Zorn.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Greg.  
„Zuständig für Geisteskrankheiten,“ bellte John in Andersons Richtung.  
Der grinste.  
Sherlock, der alles mitbekommen hatte, schloss kurz die Augen, schwieg aber.   
Nein, heute würde er ihn nicht beleidigen. Er beschloss, sich ein paar ausgesuchte Beleidigungen einfallen zu lassen, gegen die Anderson nichts würde einwenden können, und John somit auch wohl nicht ärgerlich reagieren könne. Und er hatte da auch schon eine Idee. 

Jetzt jedoch überraschte John ihn.  
„Anderson, sehen sie sich vor, dass nicht ganz schnell der Heilige Stanislaus ihr Schutzpatron wird. Der ist nämlich zuständig für Gliederbrüche.“  
Anderson schluckte.  
Dann drehte er sich wütend um und verließ den Raum.

Sherlock hatte inzwischen wichtige Details gesehen, in sich aufgenommen uns zu einem Bild zusammengesetzt.  
Der offene Kleiderschrank. Fehlende sommerliche Kleidung. Jetzt im November.  
Okay. Südhalbkugel, Äquatornähe vielleicht. Flug, ganz klar.  
Wurde betätigt durch ein achtlos auf einen Post-it gekritzeltes Flugzeug neben dem Laptop.  
Die Dame war in Eile gewesen.  
Das Laptop.  
Dort würde man alle Daten vermutlich in Windeseile finden.  
Und für so was brauchten sie ihn?   
Oh Mann.

 

„Greg? Sie hat einen Flug gebucht. Wenn ihr an ihr Laptop geht, werdet ihr vermutlich direkt auf dem Desktop eine Verknüpfung zur Fluggesellschaft und den Buchungsdaten finden. Sie war so in Eile, das sie sich nicht die Zeit nahm, irgendetwas zu verstecken.“  
„Ach Ja?“ Anderson. Hatte der sich nicht eben verdrückt?  
„Und wie sollen wir das Passwort so ohne weiteres knacken?“  
„Nun, geben Sie einfach mal das naheliegendste ein. S-c-h-n-e-e-w-i-t-t-c-h-e-n.“  
Greg setzte sich an das Laptop und tatsächlich.  
Er suchte kurz und fand schnell.  
Studierte die Daten, sah auf die Uhr.  
Schnappte sein Handy.   
Schickte Leute zum Flughafen nach Heathrow.   
Rannte selber los.   
„Der Flug nach Ecuador geht in einer halben Stunde. Wir kriegen sie noch. Und dann kann ich endlich wieder...“ Und schon war er aus der Tür gerauscht.


	10. Chapter 10

„Sollen wir hinterher?“ fragte John.   
„Ach was, das ist jetzt Gregs Job.“  
Sherlock beugte sich zu John und küsste ihn.  
„Ja,“ keifte Anderson, der immer noch mit seinem Spurensicherungszeug durch die Wohnung lief und sie argwöhnisch beäugte.  
„Lasst jetzt besser die Profis ihren Job machen. Ihr Amateure. Der Freak schadet doch nur.“

John kochte.  
Sherlocks Augen funkelten. Er legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Johns Arm.  
Dann griff er in die Innentasche seines Mantels und holte ein kleines Schraubglas heraus. Darin befand sich ein … Krabbelviech mit Fühlern...  
Wieso hat er so etwas in der Manteltasche, dachte John. Ach verdammt, ich will es gar nicht wissen.  
„Nun, Anderson,“ sagte Sherlock, „wissen sie, was das ist?“  
Anderson schaute verstört drein.  
„Eine … Kakerlake?“  
„Richtig.“  
Sherlock schaute auf das Glas, schaute dann jedoch Anderson ins Gesicht.  
„Und wissen sie was? Wieso sollte ich mich auf eine Unterhaltung mit einer Kakerlake einlassen, wenn ich doch einen absolut kompetenten und fähigen Berater und Freund an der Seite habe wie unsren guten Dr. John Watson?“

Anderson schnappte nach Luft.  
John bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
Der war gefakt und diente dazu, einen Lachanfall zu verstecken.  
Sherlock war einfach unschlagbar.  
Herrlich.  
Eine Beleidigung, ohne wirklich beleidigt zu haben.   
John jappste.  
Und amüsierte sich königlich.  
Außerdem freute er sich unglaublich über das Kompliment seines Liebsten.

„Komm,“ sagte Sherlock, „Lass uns nach Hase gehen, John. Hier ist unser Job getan und jetzt haben wir Zeit für uns.“  
Ein Taxi. In die Bakerstreet. Dort erst einmal Tee machen. Es wurde langsam zu einem Ritual. Auch, dass Sherlock den Tee machte.  
„Danke,“ sagte John, als sein Verlobter ihm die Tasse in die Hand drückte.  
Er nahm den ersten Schluck, da vibrierte sein Handy.  
Greg.  
Nur eine kurze Nachricht.  
„Haben sie.“  
Sherlocks Handy vibrierte ebenfalls.  
„Oh,“ sagte er erstaunt. „Mycroft bedankt sich bei mir. Für die schnelle Lösung des Falles.“  
Er sah John an.  
„John, warum bedankt sich Mycroft? Der hatte mit dem Fall doch nichts...oh.“  
John schmunzelte.  
„Genau, Sherlock. Jetzt wo der Fall gelöst ist, hat Greg eben wieder Zeit für ihn. Sie werden nachholen, was ihnen an seinem Unterbrochenen freien Tag entgangen ist.“  
Jeder andere hätte nun wissen gegrinst. Oder amüsiert geschmunzelt. Oder etwas ähnliches.  
Jeder.  
Aber nicht Sherlock.  
Sherlock sah John an und sagte:   
„Du meinst, wilden, hemmungslosen Sex? So wie bei uns?“  
Und zum wiederholten Male verschluckte sich John an seinem Getränk, diesmal dem Tee.  
„Ja, Sherlock, genau darum geht es.“

„John? Jetzt, wo er Fall gelöst ist, haben auch wir Zeit für wil..“  
„Ja, Sherlock! Aber lass mich erst meine Tee trinken, ja?“  
„Ja, John. Nun eigentlich will ich ohnehin erst noch etwas mit dir besprechen. Es geht dabei wieder um das, was du versuchst, mich zu lehren, John.“  
Er sah seinen Verlobten an.  
„Nun?“ fragte der.  
„John, du musst mir etwas erklären. Etwas, was ich wieder mal nicht verstehe. John, du bist so bewandert in diese ganzen zwischenmenschlichen Dingen. Kennst dich da so gut aus, dass du nie etwas falsch machst.“  
John wollte protestieren. Das hatte Sherlock falsch verstanden. Das er nie etwas falsch machen würde... nun es gab genug Leute, die vom Gegenteil überzeugt waren...  
Aber Sherlock ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Du hast Anderson angedroht, ihm die Knochen zu brechen. Ich habe ihn beleidigt. Was genau macht da den Unterschied, dass mein Verhalten korrekturwürdig macht, deines aber nicht?“  
John seufzte.  
„Ach Sherlock. Mann könnte zu meiner Verteidigung vielleicht sagen, dass du Anderson beleidigst, weil du ihn furchtbar findest, also aus ganz egoistischen Gründen. Ich dagegen habe mit meiner Drohung dich verteidigt, also eher selbstlos gehandelt. Aber im Grunde ist das falsch. Mein Verhalten war genauso korrekturwürdig.“  
„Egoistisch...selbstlos... ja, dahinter kann ich dann auch wieder Logik finden. Nur dass dein Verhalten dann doch wieder falsch sein soll, obwohl du selbstlos warst, das verstehe ich nicht.“  
Er küsste John sanft.  
„Ach Sherlock, ich weiß, es ist kompliziert.“  
Er küsste zurück.  
„Aber weißt du, mein Lieber, du machst große Fortschritte. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
Sie schmiegten sich aneinander.  
Es war erstaunlich, immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sehr dieser Man, der doch bis vor gar nicht so langer Zeit behauptet hatte, keine Gefühle zu kennen, die Zärtlichkeiten mit seinem Verlobten genoss. 

„John?“  
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
„Hast du schon über eine andere Strafe für mich nachgedacht? Eine, die funktioniert?“  
John seufzte.  
„Hör zu, Mein Lieber. Da du dieses System von Strafe zur Verhaltenskorrektur offensichtlich als logisch, und damit als effektiv, für deinen Lernprozess ansiehst, und ich wohl keine Chance habe, die das auszureden..?“  
Er sah Sherlock ragend an.  
Der schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„... werden wir damit ganz von vorn anfangen. Ich werde dich nicht für allgemeines Fehlverhalten bestrafen, denn das wäre unfair, eben weil du all die Fallstricke und Tücken nicht überblicken kannst. Nein, ich werde ganz konkrete Anforderungen stellen. Und strafen, wenn du dagegen verstößt. Okay?“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Gut. Deine erste Anweisung ist also: Keine bewussten Beleidigungen. Auch nicht gegen Anderson. Verstanden?“  
Sherlock nickte.  
„Und als Strafe drohe ich dir an: eine Woche Einkaufsdienst.“  
Sherlock sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Aber John, ich kaufe nie ein!“  
„Eben, mein Lieber. Da kann ich deine … Erziehung gleich noch mit ein bisschen Bequemlichkeit für mich verbinden. Bin ich nicht ein schlaues Kerlchen?“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„In der Tat, John. In der Tat. Das ist wirklich ein Anreiz, die Bestrafung und damit das auslösende Verhalten zu vermeiden. Ich hasse einkaufen!“  
John grinste.

„Und, Sherlock, was nun das zweite System betrifft, Belohnung zur Verhaltensbestärkung, glaub mir, mit Belohnungen werde ich wesentlich großzügiger sein. Ich werde geradezu damit um mich werfen.“  
„Nun, John, ich gebe zu, das höre ich gerne.“  
„Und ich denke, für das Kompliment, dass du mir heute auf so eindrucksvolle Weise...sag mal, Sherlock, woher hattest du eigentlich die Kakerlake? Und vor allem, wo ist sie jetzt?“  
„Das, mein lieber John Watson, willst du gar nicht wissen. Glaub mir.“  
John schauderte.  
„Nun gut, Sherlock. Also wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja das Kompliment. Ich denke, ich werde genau jetzt mit dem Belohnen anfangen. „  
Sherlock sah ihn verliebt an.

Dann schnappte er John, warf ihn über seine Schulter und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
John protestierte, aber Sherlock sagte:  
„Es stimmt zwar, dass du bei uns die Hosen an hast, John, und das soll auch so bleiben, weil es gut ist. Aber heute würde ich es doch begrüßen, wenn sich dieser Zustand ändert und wir beide gleich ohne Hosen dastehen. Im übrigen beziehe ich diesen Wunsch auch auf unsere übrigen Kleidungsstücke.“  
Und dann warf er den lachenden John aufs Bett.

Sie küssten sich, es wurde wild und stürmisch.  
„Mmmmhhh,“ schnurrte Sherlock.  
„Bei solchen Belohnungen mache ich dir gerne öfter Mal Komplimente...“  
Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und sah John erstaunt und erfreut und mit großen Augen an.  
„Siehst du, John.... es funktioniert!!!“


End file.
